1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter release device for a camera having a mechanical shutter and an automatic focusing device operated by a distance measuring signal transmitted from a distance measuring device. In particular, it relates to a delay mechanism for the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this kind of camera, after operation of the automatic focusing device is completed by depressing the shutter button, if the shutter is not released, a problem such as movement out of focus or camera shake occurs. To avoid the these problems, where a camera is not provided with an electric release device, but with a mechanical release device, the camera must be provided with a device for delaying the release of the shutter until after the operations of the measuring device and the automatic focusing device are completed. A conventional mechanical delay device, however, requires a large mechanism, such as a governor mechanism, which is a hindrance to the miniaturization and reduction of the dimensions of the camera.
Further, this kind of mechanical release device is conventionally assembled in such a manner that an engaging lever is attached to other levers, these levers are rotatably fitted to a support pin, and then end portions of a torsion coil spring are attached to these levers. Further, a screw is threadingly engaged in the support pin to prevent a detaching of the levers from the support pin. This assembling operation is obviously complicated and very cumbersome.